For RF signal generators and synthesis techniques, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) device may be used as a waveform generator, up to the bandwidth limitation of a device (e.g., ½ the sample rate). If additional frequency coverage is needed, then a 2-stage architecture is typically used, where a baseband signal is typically generated and then mixed or modulated up to the desired carrier frequency.
However, conventional RF signal generators are not without problems. For example, it may be desired to have more extended operating frequency ranges, both in terms of carrier frequency and bandwidth of resulting synthesized signals. Greater ability to generate arbitrary chirp characteristics may also be desired. In addition, it may be desired to reduce the need for high performance RF oscillators and RF tuning elements.